demons from the past
by goodpennamesaretaken
Summary: AU where Yuuri was a foster kid before he was adopted by his parents; one day Victor and him are looking at houses and come upon one of the houses where Yuuri lived, for a few months, and it stirs up many memories for him. Victor helps him work through it. (i mostly just wanted to write this based on an idea i had from S4,E4 of the fosters.)


Yuuri let out a breath when he saw the house. He recognized it immediately; he had lived in it for 6 months when he was 8. Now, a little over 14 years later, it felt exactly the same as when he had been there. As soon as he walked through the door, it was like he was a child again. He remembered all the times he would come through the door and run up the stairs and through the halls, happily playing with his older sister. she, of course, was 14 at the time, but put up with Yuuri being a small child and wanting to play. He also remembered the time they got dragged through the entryway out the front doors out into the pouring rain. "Yuuri?" he was snapped out of it when Victor called his name. Shaking off the past, he turned and smiled to his husband. "Coming," he said, and walked into the next room, the sitting room. The realtor sat them down and started discussing the possibilities of the house with victor. Yuuri zoned in and out, mostly remembering all the times he had run through the room with his sister, chasing her with his toys. They used to have more casual furniture; a comfortable, worn out couch with a little table next to it pushed against the far wall, and cushions on the window seat, and a few dark blue comfy chairs across from the couch. Now, the furniture had been redone and replaced, with fancier, more uptight (in Yuuri's opinion) couches and chairs. He managed to zone back in just in time to hear: "the previous owners killed themselves after the foster children they planned to adopted got taken from them." he took a sharp breath in. 'so that's what happened; i assumed they had us taken away on purpose.' after a few more minutes of chatting with victor, the realtor in her sharp business suit and all, gestured around and said: "well, why don't you too have a look around?" as well as giving them a wide smile, showing off her too clean teeth. Yuuri nodded and went up the stairs, as victor went into the kitchen. The stairs were exactly the same, they still had the ugly brown rug going up. But the walls had obviously been repainted, they felt too clean. At the top, he turned right immediately out of habit. The room was empty. Stripped of furniture or anything of meaning except a few boxes and a chair next to the small, thick paned window. Yuuri walked through it slowly. 'This isn't right..'

he sat into the chair and looked out the window. He vividly remembered that day. He had been reading a book by the window, and getting distracted by the heavy raindrops pounding on the thick glass. He was so glad to be inside, safe from the rain, with Mari on her bed in the corner brushing the hair on one of her dolls. He looked down at his book; it was generally written for high schoolers, and there was a word he didn't get. He leaned over to ask his sister, saying, "hey, Mari-" but was cut off by a heavy pounding of feet coming up the stairs. He waited. For some reason, he didn't move, just sat there. By the window, holding the book in his lap. Waiting. After a few seconds, the door was forcefully opened and 3 men in suits marched in. one of them marched over and grabbed Yuuri, causing the book to fall from his lap. The other two walked over and grabbed his sister, who immediately started to struggle and scream, yelling things like "you can't do this!" but Yuuri didn't struggle at all. It could have been from shock, but it mostly felt like something in him just...stopped. Caring. Trying. Who knows? He just let the man holding him roughly carry him

Down the stairs

Through the entryway

Out the front door

And through the muddy front lawn, the rain pounding down on them as they got dragged towards the car that was taking them away from the best house they'd had in years, no ever… he wasn't safe inside from the rain anymore….

"Yuuri?"

He turned around, and was surprised to see tears falling into his lap. "God, yuuri, are you ok?" Victor came rushing in, coming over to yuuri, and wrapping his arms around him. "What's wrong?" Yuuri didn't know what to say as tears rapidly and silently streamed down his face. After a second, he regained his thoughts a bit. "Victor, i was a foster child. And before i was placed with my parents, this was one of the houses i was in. it was one of the best ones i had ever been in, but they forcefully took us out after 6 months." Victor pulled back slightly from their embrace. "Oh, Yuuri, i never knew. I'm so sorry," victor said, looking at him lovingly and in a way that's indescribable in words. "Do you want to talk about it?" Yuuri sniffed slightly, but gave a small smile. "I don't think i'm ready yet, but thank you, victor," Yuuri said, looking into victor's eyes (in the same way he looked at him after they kissed for the first time). Victor returned the look, then kissed Yuuri on the forehead softly. (this made Yuuri feel 90 % better.) he then got up, pulling yuuri up with him and walking out with his arm wrapped around him. "Come on, Yuuri, let's look at some other houses," he said softly in his ear, but not in a creepy way. Yuuri smiled and walked out with him.


End file.
